The present invention relates to a new device for holding objects and protecting them against shocks during transport or storage thereof.
The invention provides a new structure adapted for insertion between the object to be protected and its outer packing or packaging while forming a shock absorbing holding means more efficient than the systems known at present and, more precisely, more progressive in its capacity for absorbing shocks or forces exerted on said packing or packaging.